Only Tears Will Tell
by chiming.softly
Summary: News of Mrs. Hikari's death reaches Lan, and the only one who can help him cope is Chaud. But can he hold back his own tears from the past? Better than it sounds. Chapter 15...Chaud's Dying! [waves WTF flag] [ProtoxMega][ChaudxLan]
1. Mama

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

Lan kneeled on the floor, unable to deal with the shocking news that trys to force its way into reality. "No...no no NO..." Throwing his PET down in distress, he slowly got up and tried to walk to his room. "Lan...I'm so sorry...I don't know how this could have happened..." tried a consoling Maylu, but Lan wasn't accepting anything at the minute. Maylu felt Chaud watching and turned to look at him, and she could have _sworn_ she saw a shimmer in his eyes, but the next moment, Chaud was looking awkwardly into a corner of the kitchen. Maylu put her hand on Lan's arm and tried to soothe him, "It's...it'll be ok...it's ok...shh.." She could feel his shoulders shaking, and it didn't really put her in a better mood. "No...it **won't** be ok! It'll NEVER be ok AGAIN!" Lan took off to his room, tears flying out of his eyes. "I should have never gone to Sharro!" called the mysterious voice behind the slammed door. Maylu sighed and looked at the floor, noticing that Megaman was left behind. She picked up the PET and tried to talk to Megaman, but he just had his back turned and said, "Not right now..." His shoulders were shaking as well. Maylu blinked back tears of her own as she tried to accept that Mrs. Hikari was gone forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No, it can't be...Mom...why did I go to Sharro in the first place? It all seems like just a big blur now...All I know...is that if I hadn't gone to Sharro, this wouldn't be happening..._

Lan racked his brain for any reason, any explanation for what was going on. All he knew was that the man from Sci Lab had called in an urgent message for him, and he told the poor boy that his mother had died. _Who knew someone's life could shatter, just like that? Worst of all, I have no one to turn to. No one else knows what it feels like...**except Chaud**..._

The thought hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. _Chaud! He's been through this before...why didn't I think about it before?...oh, right, I know why, because Chaud kind of thinks I don't want to talk to him and he probably doesn't want to talk to me._

------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E------

"You should go talk to him."

"Hm?"

Maylu and Chaud were now sitting in Lan's living room, trying to debate what to do.

"You heard me, I think you should go talk to him. He won't listen to me, he thinks I don't know what he feels. I..."

Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly seemed very worried.

"You what?" Chaud asked slightly less than curiously.

"I...never mind..." Maylu broke off the topic and looked down at her shoes, obscuring as much of her eyes as possible.

"Before, when Sci Lab told Lan what happened...I...thought I looked at you...and you were on the verge of tears."

_She saw!_ Chaud's mind froze, but his body played it cool. "And?"

"Well, I just thought it was kind of...odd..that you would be crying...for him. Well, actually, it's not that odd at all. I mean, you lost your mom when you were younger. I don't know what you were thinking about, and I might not want to know, but it seems to me that you felt Lan's loss almost as badly as he did. That's why I think you should go talk to him." Maylu looked right into Chaud's blue, blue eyes, almost like she was trying to get at his own mind.

Chaud blinked. "...ok...I'll go talk to him...but don't be surprised if I come out within 30 seconds with a strict order to leave him alone until further notice."

Maylu seemed satisfied. "Good. In the meantime, I'll send Roll to try and talk to Megaman."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face buried in pillow, Lan at least felt safe from the world here in the safety of his room. No Megaman nagging at him to get his tuckus to school. _In fact, where is Megaman? Oh no! I left him outside! _He was about to get up and get him when he saw Roll appear on his screen.

"Lan...have you...seen Megaman? I can't find him, and I want to see if he wants to talk now..."

"No, I don't know where he went..."

Roll's face darkened for a minute. "Alright..." She dissapeared as Lan's face went back to its pillow.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Hands behind his head, Chaud slowly began to walk up to Lan's door. Leaning his ear slightly to the door, he heard faint sobs coming from his room. With a light sigh, he began to think of what to say..._What can you say to someone that's gone through this? I went through it, and all anyone said to me was, Oh I'm so sorry even though your mother never meant a damn thing to me and I don't give a damn, and I doubt Lan wants to hear that..._

Flashback...

You see a happy mother, with black and white hair and blue eyes to match her son, running around a park. Climbing up a slide, then holding on to him while sliding down. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"That was fun, Mama! Can we do that forever...?"

"Yes, Chaud, as long as you like..."

End Flashback...

"_Mama..._"

Chaud's lip trembled, and a single silver tear rolled down his face before being wiped away.Knocking lightly on the door, "Who's there? Go away..." floated out the door. "It's me, Lan..." "Chaud?" The door opened in a few seconds, and Lan's brown, sparkly eyes looked at him with 99 percent confusion, and a sliver of happiness.

Chaud's hands went behind his head again, and he asked gently, "Do you...want to talk now?" Lan had never heard Chaud like this. _Was he...crying? About what?_ "Um...sure...I guess.." came Lan's slightly bewildered reply. The door closed behind the rivals, and after a few minutes, you could here not one, but two teens crying in that room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? I was watching a bunch of AMV's (anime music vids if you didn't know) that all pretty much had something about Protoman transforming into Dark Protoman, and they played sad music, so I was just in the mood for a sad story.

R&R, and tell me which way you think Lan's pairing should go - shounen-ai or not? (personal fan of shounen-ai myself)


	2. Who told you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

A/N: Decided to go a little more on the shounen-ai side with this one, I really have nothing to do right now but write, so I'm gonna keep writing. STILL make sure to R&R, and tell me REALLY LOUD whether you want straight or shounen-ai!

"Megaman? Megaman! Where are you? Megamannn!"

The long-haired, pink suited Navi looked for Megaman for over 45 minutes, and finally found him sitting in his own PET again.

_Seems like he's all cried out..._Roll thought to herself.

She walked slowly and carefully, not wanting to scare him, but not wanting to come up to him directly and order him to talk to her.

Sitting next to her long-time hopeful, the pair watched a virtual meteor shower, and by the time virtual night fell, Megaman was asleep on Roll's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu enjoyed a fair smirk while sitting alone in Lan's living room. _Those two have been in there for a long time..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After crying his eyes out on Chaud's shoulder, and having Chaud do the same, Lan lays on his bed, head pointing to the end of the bed, and Chaud lay in the opposite direction, head toward the wall. Lan felt a soft hand brush his shoulder; his eyes darted to Chaud, whose hand was just making it back to the back of his head. A small smile played across Lan's face, and he winked away the tears that threatened to come back.

"So...are you...going to be alright...for a while?" Chaud finally asked nervously, after laying with Lan for a while. A/N: XD laying with Lan that's gotta be a pun or something

"...Yeah...I...think so..." came Lan's soft reply.

"Cuz you know...if you ever need me...I'm here for you. Always."

Lan blinked at what he said. _Is he...dedicating himself to me? What's going on...?_ "...Thanks, Chaud. It...means alot."

Chaud felt himself grow hot in the face, but he had no idea why.

"Hey, Chaud..."

"Yeah?" _Uh-oh, I think I know where this is gonna go._

"You...you looked like you were crying earlier, when you came into my room...were you?"

_Damnit. What do I tell him? I don't know if he knows about Mama..._

"Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

Now it was Lan's turn to think, _Damnit. What do I tell him? I know, but I didn't hear it from him..._

"No, you didn't...why? Did something happen to her?"

Chaud's face darkened, and a twinge of sadness played in his voice as he said, "She passed away when I was young."

Lan's face widened in "mock shock". A/N: omfg another pun i should write a book of these things

"I'm...I'm sorry, Chaud...I didn't know..."

_Yes, you did, don't lie to me, I don't like being lied to._

"I don't like being lied to, Lan, you know that."

Chaud's face rose up again, this time with a fierceness in his eyes Lan had rarely gotten a chance to see. "Who told you, Lan? **Who told you?**" He stood up, facing Lan, prepared to defend himself if needed. To Chaud's shock, however, Lan teared up again. _Stop crying, Lan...I can't stand it._ "I-I'm sorry, Chaud, I didn't mean to, I didn't think you knew that I knew..." He slowly approached the angry teen with watery eyes. Chaud's glare softened into a gaze as he approached. When Lan stopped, they were merely a foot and a half away from eachother's faces. "P-please...stop crying, Lan...it makes me sad too..."

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Maylu read one of Mrs. Hikari's old magazines while the boys resolved things. Deciding she might as well go check on them, at least to make sure they haven't killed eachother, she got up and walked to Lan's door. She heared one thing being said, then opened the door during one of the best A/N: and prolly only Chaud+Lan hugs ever. At that moment, a meteor fell and blew up...Pluto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH YEAH WHAT NOW PLUTO!

meteor SOOOO pwned j00.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok then, you could just FEEL that sexual tension building, couldn't you...don't worry, there will be NO and i mean ABSOLUTELY NO yaoi in this story. i think yaoi gives people nosebleeds.


	3. Deep in grass

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to all the people that reviewed so far, this is my first ever fanfic that I've put up here, and it just gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside to know that people LIKE IT! Oh, and to my readers, sorry about the little bit of fangirl-ism at the end of Ch. 2...I don't know what got into me (or them ).

To my awsome reviewers...

DarkHybridChild: Oo it made you laugh? coughmorbidcough just kidding, and no, not yaoi because...i said so. i'm just not really a yaoi fan, that's all. i prefer to let things build slowly...

grandmaster p: Oo tell your cat to leave you alone when you're reading awsome amazing fanfics by yours truly. j/k

RandomRathFan: thankie much i love the ChaudxLan pairing. Protoman...um, er, he, was...in the bathroom! XD lol, um, i don't know where he was, i'll write him into this chappie. D yay! oh, btw, yaoi is different from shounen-ai, because yaoi is more physical and stuff, and shounen-ai is more emotional. 3

Nica510: yes, ma'am! (or sir, whichever )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night (A/N: XD!), and both Chaud and Lan lay in their respective beds, fast asleep, wrapped up so much in their blankets that you'd swear they were mummies. Megaman and Protoman were in their own PETs, asleep as well. "No...go away...leave me alone...I don't need you..." Lan's sleep moans woke Megaman easily, and he sighed very loudly. _I wonder what he's dreaming about...I wish I could find out..._(A/N: yup that sure rhymed)

Meanwhile, Protoman was stuck hearing Chaud's sleeptalking as well. "No...I'm not leaving you...you're stuck with me...you need me..." Megaman and Protoman decided that as long as their NetOps were keeping them up, they might as well go visit eachother. They each left their own PETs and appeared in the other one, but when they got there, their friend was gone, and they were both confused. They decided to take the long way back to their own PET, by traveling through the Net. On their way, they passed eachother. "Megaman...?" "Protoman?" They stopped immediately and turned around, then started speaking at the same time. Then they stopped, and began to tell eachother to go first, but ended up saying that at the same time too. A long pause, then Protoman said, "It seems we both have much to say." "Yeah, you go first." "No, you." Then another long pause. Megaman finally broke the ice and began with, "Lan's been sleeptalking alot since he got that phone call. Have you noticed anything with Chaud?" _Maybe...no, it couldn't be..._ To Megaman's surprise, though, Protoman replied, "Yes, actually. Chaud's been talking in his sleep too. Maybe there's some kind of connection." "That's exactly what I was thinking, since they did talk alot yesterday. What do you think it means?  
Both navis thought it over for a minute, then Megaman mused, "Well, we didn't see everything that happened in there, did we? I mean, I think you were on a mission, and I was...well anyway, if we find out what happened, we might be able to figure out what's going on." Protoman fully agreed, then they said goodbye and went back to their PETs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lan..." Megaman tried to wake Lan up, now that it was 8:00. He was already late for school, but after yesterday, he doubted Lan or Chaud would go to school. "Laaaaannnn..."

Lan moaned softly, then turned over toward the edge of his bed and fell off. "Owwww..."

Megaman had to supress a case of the giggles as his comrade stretched and yawned.

"What time is it, Megaman..."

"About 8 AM, why? You're not thinking of going to school, are you?"

"Well, this is a change...usually you're telling me - no, **yelling **at me, to go to school, and now you don't expect me to? No, for some reason I kind of want to go today..." Lan was seriously surprised at his own decision.

"Well...if Chaud doesn't go, will you stay home?" Megaman tried this tactic. _I hope this works..._

_...If he's not there, what's the point of me going?_

"First go and check if he's going, then come talk to me." Lan turned his back and started changing out of his pajamas as Megaman left for Chaud's PET.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

At the Sakurai residence, Roll was talking with Roll about whether they thought Lan and Megaman were ok.

"I don't know...Lan seemed...pretty upset..."

"Well, of course! Wouldn't you be upset?"

"..." Maylu was speechless. _Yes, I would be upset, but..._

"What about Megaman? How's he?"

"...He's...not handling it well..."

"What do you mean?"

"...He's still...really, really upset." Roll was worried. _How much longer will you mourn in Lan's place?_ "I think...I'm going to go talk to him."

"Really? Well, you're going to be alone in that one...I can't face Lan, he won't talk to me." Maylu sighed. _Lan...I hope you'll be ok. I hope Chaud can help._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaud...get up. Are you going to school today?"

Chaud flipped over and looked at his PET from the bed. "Why do you ask? I thought you already knew the answer."

"Yes, but...Lan wants to know. Well, really, Megaman wants to know _because_ Lan wants to know."

Chaud blinked. _If he goes, he'll expect everyone to be all over him with comfort. He'll be crushed when he doesn't get that._

"Is he going?"

Protoman turned to Megaman on the screen for a moment and asked if Lan was going to school. Then he turned back to Chaud and said, "He says only if you're going."

_Damnit...what should I do?..._

"Megaman?"

"Yeah, Chaud?"  
"Tell Lan I'm on my way there."

"Will do." Megaman turned and left.

Now Chaud adressed Protoman. "Go tell Maylu that neither of us are going to school today."

Protoman nodded his head and left.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

"Hehehehe...now that the 2 best NetSavers are out of commision, it's time for me to "save the day"..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun-dun-DUNNN! Ohhh, I am OH so ominous. Don't you have me and my cliffhangers? Of course you do. A little less romance here, pretty much just a filler. .-SpOiLeR aLeRt-. Next chappy, do you think I should have Chaud and Lan kiss? 3 Aw, how sweet. MUFFIN!


	4. Who's that shiny forehead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! I never knew I would be so popular! sniff You like me...YOU REALLY LIKE ME! First, I want to thank the Academy- oops, wrong speech. Oh, by the way, I might not be able to update for a while after this one, I have to go back to my dad's house in a day or two, and this stuff's saved on my mom's computer, so I don't know whether I'll be able to take it with me or not. Fear not, this legacy is NOT OVER! Muahahahahah!...MUFFIN!

To my loyal (i hope) reviewers:

Rose Kitsune.EXE: Ok, ok ok ok! hissing voice Yessss massterrrr...

jhvh777: well, you're worthy of an opinion coughnotcough, and if you don't like shounen-ai, DON'T READ! giggle

RandomRathFan: Bow down before the power of FLUFF! I think it'll be sweet if they do. Infact, since you asked so nicely...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So." Chaud and Lan were now in Lan's room, laying in opposite directions on the bed.

"So what?" Both were calm, no crying, no anger, no nothing. Just laying there.

"I don't know." The room was silent, but it wasn't a peaceful silence. It felt...wrong. Like they weren't supposed to be there. (A/N: well DUH they're supposed to be in school :P)

In the world Megaman's PET, the situation was mirrored. Megaman and Protoman, laying in opposite directions on Megaman's bed. (A/N: when did he get a bed? 0o)

"What do you want to do?" Lan was fed up with the silence. He didn't just want to sit there, doing nothing. It didn't feel right. It felt like someone, somewhere, was foreshadowing events to come.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Here was the beginning of one of the most common conversations between gulp couples.

"Want to go to Maylu's house?" Lan suggested. Maybe if the two of them weren't going to school, she didn't go either.

"No, Protoman told her we weren't going to school, and she said she would go and tell Ms. Mari. Which means she's at school." Chaud was hoping that Lan wouldn't bring up what they dreamed about last night. It was a rough night for him...

Flashback...

"What are you doing, Chaud?" Chaud was walking toward Lan with the strangest look on his face: almost one...longing, passion. Sadness mingled in there somewhere. "No...go away..."

"I'm not leaving you...you're stuck with me...Didn't you say that yourself one time? Well, now it's my turn. You need me..." Lan struggled forward...his body seemed to be resisting all movement, but his mind begged to move. His body eventually won the fight, and he fell forward. "Ow..."

Chaud's face turned into one of concern. "Lan!" He ran forward to help his fallen friend, but was pushed away. "No...I don't need you!" Lan tried to push himself up, but was unable to. Chaud bent down and picked him up, and they looked into eachother's eyes for the longest time.

Finally Chaud broke the stare and began to lean forward, but Protoman's voice broke through the silence..."Chaud...get up..."

End Flashback...

_Please don't let him ask..._

"So. What did you dream about last night?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maylu?"

"Present."

"Chaud?...Chaud Blaze? Does anyone know where Chaud is?"

Maylu raised her hand and said, "He's staying at Lan's house for a while."

Ms. Mari looked confused, but she marked the boy absent.

"Lan?...Lan Hikari? Where's Lan? It's unlike him to miss school on Friday..."

Maylu raised her hand again. "He's at home too...he recieved some really bad news yesterday. That's why Chaud's there."

Ms. Mari sighed, then marked Lan absent as well. "What kind of news?"

Maylu looked up with a gasp. _Should I tell her? She needs to know why they're gone, but would Lan want me to tell her? Not in front of all these people, of course..._

"It's...kind of a sensitive matter...may I tell you in private?"

Ms. Mari wondered why she needed to be told in privacy, but she agreed, and they went out into the hallway to talk.

"Lan's mother..." Maylu began.

Ms. Mari gasped. _His mother...oh no, it couldn't be!..._

"Lan found out yesterday that she passed away." Maylu's eyes were dark now as she looked to her PET, and noticed vaguely that Roll was gone. Then she remembered what Roll had said about going to talk to Megaman.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry..." Ms. Mari was shocked. Mrs. Hikari had always been so lively, never wanting to quit. "Those two can stay home as long as it takes for Lan to...feel better. Would he mind if I told the class?"

"Yes, I think he would, actually. That's why I asked to tell you in private." Maylu was sure that Lan would love the attention normally, like he got when Megaman was almost deleted, but this would just be overwhelming. Too much.

"I understand. Alright, back into class." Ms. Mari and Maylu walked in silence back into the class full of curious eyes and averted every one's gaze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan's eyes now looked into Chaud's deep blue ones, amazed at what he was hearing. He had never shared a dream with anyone, no less Chaud. He was also surprised at the nature of the dream...what did it mean? Was it a premonition?

The two were now laying on their sides, looking at eachother, each with their head resting on one of their hands.

"What do you think it means, Chaud?"

Chaud was silent. He was busy thinking it over. What should he do? Should he "fulfill the prophecy of the dream"? _Damn...why'd we both have to dream it? It could've been just one of us, and none of this would be going on right now._

"Chaud...?"

Protoman interrupted the silence by telling Chaud that the two Navis had heard that Roll had been kidnapped in NetCity, and they were going to find her. Chaud agreed in silence, and waited for the duo to leave before speaking. "I don't know what this means..."

Another silence, but this one felt much more comfortable. Like this silence was...just better. They stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like the longest time, and then Chaud leaned in, just like in their dream, and kissed Lan right on the lips. Little did they know that a curious girl with a very shiny forehead was watching through the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEWARE THE FLUFF! I noticed in the last part that I had barely done anything with Roll, so I decided to make her dissapear. It's too much work trying to write storylines for characters I don't really write much about. Besides, she's not what the story's about. I bet no one can guess who the shiny forehead was! XD I just had to do that. I need ideas for who kidnapped Roll, I'm thinking along the lines of Burnerman. I just LUV Burnerman. 3 3 3 3 3


	5. Comsuming Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my Bob! I'm at my dad's house, and - (looks around suspiciously) - I'm updating! _UPDATING!_ Anyway...on to the reviews. (OMG i'm so happi i get REVIEWS! shouting makes me remember things! ...BLUE IS A COLOR!) oh, btw, i discovered that due to the retarded-ness of the submitting thingy on here, EVERY time i do those star things, it doesn't put them on here. WHYYY! (screams at the sky)

Nica510: emotional? Yai makes you emotional? (SHIT i gave it away giggle)

Rose Kitsune.EXE: OMG i'm not the only one then! Mega/Proto... thinking about it. i might just do Mega/Roll, but maybe Protoman will get jealous...SO jealous, infact, that he'll-! (muffled scream as not-so-friendly script man shoves his hand over my mouth to stop the revealing of spoilers (giggle)) and i agree, her forehead's shininess IS scary.

grandmaster p: **death threat!** (backs away slowly with sweatdrop) it's ok, i can take all kinds of horrible advice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yai?...Yai Ayano?...Where's Yai? She's not one to miss school without a serious reason..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shriek of surprise broke them apart.

A flash or forehead made them look out the window.

Another scream, this time from falling off a ladder, made the two boy's eyes widen in shock.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _Lan thought with complete fear.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _Chaud thought with absolute terror. (A/N: isn't that cool?)

Both kids shouted down to the girl in the big red dress.

"YAI!"

They then realized how close their faces were, turned red, backed off, and finally fell out of Lan's window and nearly landed on Yai.

"Oww... Yai, you little..." was all Lan could get out before Chaud stopped him, stood up and helped Yai up. Then he said as calmly as possible, "Hello, Yai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Megaman?"

Roll looked around the PET, but found no trace of the blue bomber.

"Roll...? What are you doing here?" Roll gasped in surprise and turned around to see Megaman staring at her.

"Ehehehehehe...um, er, I was, um, looking, for, you!" She sweatdropped and clasped her hands together. _Oh please let him believe me please let him believe me please let him believe me!_

Megaman's face loosened a little bit. "...Why?"

Roll looked a bit put out and said, "I...wanted to see if you were ok...I was worried." And she was telling the truth. Secretly (A/N: or not-so-secretly ehehehe), Roll **had** been worried sick. She had spent all her time hoping he'd be ok, wishing he'd snap out of it and be the ever-confident, always-ready-to-go Navi she had loved for so long.

"Why would you be worried?" Megaman was touched that Roll looked so worried, and that she **was** so worried. _Sigh...if only I had known..._

She slowly walked up to him, then stopped inches from his face. "...Why wouldn't I be?" Megaman blushed a little bit from the closeness, but didn't attempt to back away or anything. Instead, his next words were barely even a whisper.

"_I've been meaning to give you this..._"

He wrapped his arms around her, and gave her the best kiss of her life. (A/N: NOOOO TT my Megaman..._realizes what i just said and blushes, sweatdrops, backs off_) Roll's hands went behind his head, and the first thing Protoman saw, walking back into Megaman's PET, after looking for him and being worried himself, was Megaman and Roll in a SPDA (semi-public display of affection ) right in front of him, not even caring what the world did around them. Then Protoman said something really REALLY loudly to break the embrace.

"**So this is what you disappeared to do…**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaud! Oh, Chaud! I-I um, I, er, well, you see, I was-" Yai sputtered and stammered with shock at being found.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this one, Yai! Your were **spying** on us!" Lan declared in an outrage.

"Well, if you two were never-" She struggled to find the right word-"_together_, there would be no real reason to get upset." She turned away with a small "hmph!" and left.

Next thing Chaud saw out of the corner of his eye was a small missile hurtling toward him as Lan tackle/hug/pounced him with a twinkle in his eyes that sent one into Chaud's, too.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Back in the land of Megaman's PET, a contest of who could finish the least amount of sentences was raging on.

"Megaman…" Protoman began the competition.

"Protoman…" Megaman returned it.

"What the…" Roll was utterly confused.

"But I thought we…" It wasn't any use. Protoman couldn't bring any of his reasoning here.

"It's not what…" Megaman tried to explain, but failed.

"Will someone please tell me wha-HEY!" Roll was cut short by Megaman's arm stuck out in front of her, an obvious sign that it was time to shut up. His face was dark, and all you could see was his mouth. His shoulders seemed to be shaking.

Protoman looked down with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll go back to Chaud now…"

Megaman looked up abruptly and said, "No!…He's here! Well…" He stopped, looking out the PET screen. "He was…I heard a scream earlier, maybe that has something to do with it…"

But Protoman wasn't listening. After turning his back and beginning to walk off, he started to run, tears flying from his eyes.

"Protoman…" Megaman was seriously upset now. _Oh my god…what did I do? No, wait…what **do**__ I do? I can't…_

Roll studied Megaman's face for a moment, then decided it was safe to talk. And she chose perfect words to do it with.

"Ooooook, can someone please tell me what just happened?" Her voice had just a hint of embarrassment in it, and that little bit was enough to make Megaman look up at her. And she did not like the face that she saw. It was a face of many emotions, mostly sad, some anger at himself, worry…oh, all sorts of things. And Roll did not like it at all.

"Megaman…"

At that minute, he burst into tears, and cried for a half hour on Roll's shoulder. She started crying herself, and Megaman looked up in time to see that. He was shocked. _Why…why is she crying? She's not the one who…who…oh, forget it! All t hat matters is that she's crying, and I don't like it. Not one bit._

He slowly reached his hand up to her face, and she flinched a little bit- _Is he still mad at me?_- but eventually relaxed. His hand wiped away the tears, then gently caressed her face. "It'll be ok, Roll…don't cry…for me…" The whole event left Roll feeling slightly guilty about Megaman comforting **her** when she should be comforting **him**.


	6. Trail of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (i wish), Lan, Chaud (i really wish) or any other characters that are in some way in the Megaman series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ohmibob! Chappie SIX! Omb…I'm sooooo proud…but ok, I need my people to help me decide…should I let Roll have Megaman, or Protoman? This is all so confoozing…and to anyone who objects to me making people's speech separated from their actions (like in Ch.5 with Protoman –ahem, interrupting), I'm so sorry. I just can't help it. It makes speech seem more…dramatic, I think. Yeah.

Oh, and btw, SO SORRY! For not updating sooner, my FREAKING dad grounded me from the computer (and i don't have my own yet vv so sad); this is the first time updating in a while.

My peopleeees!

Grandmaster p: ooooh yeah he is.

RandomRathFan: I know, isn't she? I don't know why she's proud of it either. Ok, I'll continue with the pairing, and I'll try to update soon! Sry for taking so long, btw…curse you, writers block!

terratasha: yay! So do I! i think Chaud's just...i dunno, _better_ with emotions, doncha think?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Protoman?"

"Yes, Chaud?" Protoman was happy to actually have someone talk to him, instead of go around and kiss other people, namely girl Navis. In pink outfits. With long blond hair with a green bow. And a name that begins with R.

"Go find Megaman for Lan." Chaud was lying outside with Lan, both of their backs against a big oak tree.

"How will I find him? He could be anywhere." Truthfully, Protoman was unsure of whether he really wanted to go find Megaman or not. _After what he did to me…but he probably feels so bad about it now…but what if he doesn't? Then it's not worth it at all…but if he is and I don't go looking for him, he could get attacked or kidnapped, or…_

Chaud's parting words to Protoman brought him out of his reverie and into an immense feeling of guilt.

"Just follow the trail of tears. You'll find him." (A/N: OMBob i don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this, i must have been **really** sad.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What have I done? What am I going to do? I betrayed Protoman…worse yet, Roll knows…what do I freaking do? Damnit, this is all so confusing!_

Megaman had left Roll after taking her back to Maylu and her PET. Now he was running through the streets of NetCity, trying to find a place where he could collect his thoughts and think of a plan.

_Damn...this feels like I'm a fugitive...a criminal...well, I **did** break "the laws of trust" as Protoman put it...crap, crap, crap! I can't keep running forever...Lan's probably worried...Roll's probably worried...Protoman's probably crying his eyes out..._

Megaman found himself getting teary as well, but all the while he kept running.

_I'm running...but from what? Nobody's looking for me...I told Roll not to come look for me...Protoman's sure not gonna come look for me after...damn it all! I'm such an idiot! How could I have done this?_

Finally, a place to stop and catch his breath was found: a small park, empty except for a couple of Navis walking around. Megaman sat on a bench wearily and tried to slow his breathing. _Now what?_ He thought to himself as night fell. _I should probably go back...but to where? Not Protoman..._But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, it became more and more logical to go see him. _After all, he's in need of some comfort...but first, I've got to get back to Lan._

In the distance, Megaman suddenly heard a worried voice echoing around NetCity. "Megamaaaaaaan...where are you?" _Protoman! But...I thought...oh my god, what if he finds me? I gotta get out of here!_ But he was frozen by a tall Navi dressed in red. "...Protoman..."

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

"Hey, Chaud?"

"Hm?" The pair was still sitting under the oak tree, with Chaud being deep in thought and Lan being deep in grass. (A/N: XD!)

"...What on earth are we doing?" Lan watched his friend from the corner of his eye. "I mean, we are supposed to be in school, right?"

Chaud looked at the teenager curiously. "Why do you say that? You're in no shape to go to school, and I'm helping you get into shape." A small, cute smile suddenly crossed his face. He jumped up with unexpected energy, lifted Lan up by the arms, and started pretending to "get him in shape". He raised his arms in mock exercise. "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2...come on, Lan, we've got to get in shape!" He started laughing, which, of course, got Lan at it too. "Oh, so you're calling me fat now? Come here!" With that, he tackle/hug/pounced Chaud, knocking them both to the ground. "Let's see if Chaud's ticklish..." Lan said with a mischievous grin. He started trying to tickle random spots, starting naturally with the sides, and found a sensitive spot. "Lan, stop!" They both started laughing uncontrollably, and then Chaud play-pushed Lan off him. They both lay in the grass, trying to catch their breath. A gentle breeze blew through, cooling them off on this hot summer day.

"You still never answered my question, Chaud..." said Lan.

_Why on **earth** does he keep bringing that up? _Chaud thought with confusion. "Do you honestly want to go to school that badly, Lan?" Chaud scooched across the grass (A/N: ohmibob! that's a HILARIOUS mental image right there) and ended up next to him. "'Cause if you do, I don't mind."

Lan looked up at the clouds passing. One looked like a fish. It reminded him of Maysa. Changing the subject, he decided to mention it to Chaud. "Hey, doesn't that cloud look like a fish?" He pointed up at the sky.

Chaud sighed one of his classic sighs. (A/N! wtf is a "classic sigh"!) He looked at the sky and saw that it did indeed look like a fish. "It reminds me of Maysa..." Chaud nodded his head in agreement, and struck up what would become over an hour-long conversation that started with fish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman sat on a park bench alone, with the one he had betrayed standing in front of him like a statue. Tears ran down the blue Navi's face, while they filled the red one's eyes.

"Protoman, I-" Megaman began as he looked up, saw the face in front of him, and immediately quieted down. He saw the look on Protoman's face, the same one that Roll had seen earlier: worry, sadness, anger, guilt.

Protoman suddenly flew to his knees, tears rolling down his face. "Megaman, why did you do that? I thought...when you said that...you meant it."

Megaman looked at the ground with horror. _What on earth have I done...I've caused my best friend, the one who never breaks down, to cry on his knees..._

Tears flew out of his eyes as Megaman got up quickly and hugged Protoman as tight as he could. "I...don't know...what else I could have done...you know she's loved me for so long...I didn't mean...for it to go that far." The pair of Navis just sat there, holding each other, for a good 15 minutes until Megaman pulled Protoman up and said, "We should probably get back to the boys. They might be worried." They looked into each other's eyes, and Megaman found a softness, a sadness in Protoman's that he'd never seen before. It drew him in, and he kissed Protoman right there.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

The boys were now inside. Chaud decided to spend the night at Lan's (not without some heavy arm twisting, of course ), in his bed. Neither one was worried about-ahem! -anything happening over the night, they had agreed they both had enough self-control to prevent that. Lan was fast asleep, while Chaud was lying, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, and he didn't want to try tossing and turning for fear of waking Lan.

_He really does look peaceful when he's asleep, _Chaud thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder to check on him for what was probably the 10th time in 30 minutes (), and noticed a single silver tear running down the child's cheek. _What's he crying about? _Chaud was mildly worried, but he decided to leave it till morning and ask what he dreamed about later. Eventually, Chaud fell asleep, but Lan, for some unknown reason, woke up early (lucky him) and looked over at Chaud.

_Sleeping like a baby..._he thought silently, _cute as one too._ His eyes got wide at the thought of that...thought, and he shook it out of his head. Neither of them was really ready to...admit anything yet. He then noticed something, and looked back over at Chaud to see him crying in **his **sleep. _Why's he crying? _Lan thought with concern, but decided to let it go and ask about it later.

Both Chaud's and Lan's NetNavis were in their PETs, asleep as well. They had both forgotten the evening's events for a while, which would probably be better for them in the long run.

---------L-A-T-E-R---------

Chaud walked out of Lan's room, yawning, to find Lan already sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He asked Lan groggily, "What're you doing up already...? We're not going to school today..."

Lan looked up at Chaud, and blinked at the sight of him shirtless. "Of-of course we're not, Ch-Chaud...I just..." But Chaud was already walking to the bathroom, ignoring what Lan was saying. _Damn..._He looked back down at his cereal bowl.

Chaud soon left the bathroom, fully clothed (A/N: damnit! ), and sat on the couch like a couch potato, flicking through the TV channels. Lan approached Chaud and asked, "So, if we're not going to school today, what **are** we doing?"

Chaud looked up at Lan and said, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"Go to school."

Now he was interested. "But...we're already late, and..."  
"Don't care."

Chaud blinked. _Why's he suddenly want to go to school?_ "But then, everyone will be all over you...and-"

"Don't care."

"But they'll be-"

"Don't care."

"They'll be asking about us!"

Now it was Lan's turn to have a revelation. "Now I care."

Chaud looked satisfied. "Thought you would."

Lan plopped down on the couch, unusually close to Chaud (while Chaud blushed a bit from the closeness-_Wow, he's warm..._), and said, "I never thought about that. After the whole Yai thing yesterday, it completely slipped my mind."

Chaud just then remembered what he had seen in the night.

"Hey, Lan..."  
"Yeah." Lan was now bored, taking over the duty of flipping through channels.

"What did you dream about last night?"

"Why do you ask? You were asleep when I woke up. What did **you** dream about?" Lan thought about what _he_ had seen.

"I asked first."

Lan gave up. "Ok, ok...I...was thinking...about Mom."

Chaud's eyes got big. "Your mom?"

Lan now looked at Chaud sarcastically. "No, Mail's mom. Of course, my mom!"

Chaud shrunk back into his seat. "O-ok..."

Lan leaned into the warm body next to him, not thinking about it, and asked, "Ok, your turn, what did you dream about?"

Chaud's words were less than a whisper. _"Us."_

"What?"

"Us."

(blink blink) "What do you mean, us?"

Now it was Chaud's turn to look at Lan sarcastically and say, "I mean, **us**. What are we going to DO about **us**?"

Lan cocked his head a little and thought for a moment, then turned around, hugged Chaud, and whispered into his ear.

"What do we _need_ to do about us?"

Chaud's mind melted with Lan's whispering, as he said half to himself, "Ya know, I just realized something."

He broke the embrace and kissed Lan passionately on the lips.

"_Absolutely nothing._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww...how SWEET is that? Very sweet indeed. Like I said earlier, sorry for not updating sooner, my dad is the ultimate evil and DOOM. I'm trying to decide whether to have a NetNavi attack or something...I also need some big earth-shattering event that would somehow separate Lan and Chaud for a while, even if just for a little bit. That way I can have them make out when they get back together. Oo Ehehehe... hope you guys like the mental image I gave you up at the top, ya know the one with Chaud- (giggle, giggle some more)-"scooching"! (bursts out laughing) I just never thought anyone would ever and i mean _ever_ see Chaud "scooching" anywhere! R&R, pretty please?

Survey time! Kahblahm! Ok, I want everyone who reads these words right here-no, _right here_-, to tell me, in a review, who their favorite character is, what their favorite Lan? pairing is (tell me Lan? but fill in the ? with the person), and the same thing for the Megaman? pairing. if you could also tell me what chappie they liked best, that would be great!

spank you very much!

Chaud- (appears in a cloud of sparkly coolness)

Me- (blushes) I-I mean, th-thank you very much! Yeah, th-thank you. Not spank you.

Chaud- (leaves looking disappointed) Aw...

Me- (blushes again)


	7. Business trip?

Disclaimer: I will give the owner of MegaMan a million katrillion dollars for ownership. (blink blink)...a-as soon as I **get** a million katrillion dollars…ehehe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: insert rabid fangirls here squEE! Chapter SEVEN! Oh My GoD! I can't believe I actually have 7 chapters going! …But, I am getting less reviews…(sob)…It's probably 'cuz I haven't updated in a while. That's right…yeeeaaaahhh…_Just keep telling yourself that, Natalie…_(looks at email and checks my inbox for messages I haven't put in the "fanfic" folder and finds like 6 more reviews or so) Ehehe...ANYwho…so yeah. I like to say ANYwho, as you will see below.

ANYwho…the common cold is the most evil thing in the universe. To combat this evil, we have designed the ultimate weapon: the Hoodie. With its superior softness and undeniably squishy center, the warmth is bound to chase away the cold back to its hideout – or better yet, to infect George W. Bush! (gets bricked by Bush fans XD)

SOOO…on to the reviews that I thought I didn't get but then realized I wasn't looking hard enough for.

Rose Kitsune.EXE: squee! Someone else who agrees with Proto/Mega! I'm not the world's biggest fan of Lan/Raika or Search/Mega, but NEVER! Mega will NEVER be alone! I swear it! (gets bricked by moderators for swearing) And…er... the scooching wasn't supposed to be a pervy image…(thinks about it and comes up with a pervy image)…but if you see it that way, then OKIE DOKIE!

RandomRathFan: That's the same thing I thought when I made that mental image! It's just…Chaud…and scooching…DOES NOT COMPUTE! (computer asplodes from images of Chaud scooching) And that's a good idea about Chaud and a business trip, and since it's the only one I got (no one wrote any! Boo hiss boo) and I can't think of any (curse you writer's block and common cold! Joining forces…weakening me…groan…), I think I'll use it. …just…not in this chappie. See, I already wrote it. ANYwho… I'm not a big fan of Mega/Roll either anymore, so Proto/Mega it is! And to answer your last question…what do you think this is? An **update**! (gets bricked…I dunno, just for the sake of getting bricked XD)

grandmaster p: …at first you didn't get what? The scooching? That's easy to get! …lol! ANYwho…thanks (kawaii smile) for the praise on the pairings! I'll try to update faster next time! (takes some of grandmaster p's cough syrup that he gave me in the review for my first ever songfic, Tourniquet)

Livi510: you're right…he was nice! (sorry bout the late review, didn't get the e-mail til after chappie 6.) thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning to all people who were hoping for a little more plotline – ThiS iS a FiLLeR. I repeat: THIS IS A FILLER! If you were expecting something righteously cool or sad to happen, you might be disappointed. THIS. IS. A. FILLER. And for all you people who get emails when I update, sorry about that, I had to change it a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SON! Get down here NOW!" came the screeching voice from Chaud's cellphone. (A/N: why he has a celly when he's got a PET, I don't know.)

Chaud held the cell about 12 feet from his ear as his father screamed into the receiver. When he thought it was safe enough to try to respond, he timidly asked, "W-why? W-what did I d-do?"

"**JUST GET DOWN HERE NOOOOOOW!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grooooaann…_

Lan sat in his computer chair (A/N: hey that's where I am! XD!), watching some stupid music video. It was in Russian, too, so he didn't understand a word of it.

_Oooohhhh…my head…such a headache. Maybe I shouldn't spend so much time sitting in a dark room watching a big bright screen._

He got up, turned the light on, and tried to continue the pointless watching.

_Oooowwww…now my whole body hurts. What's going on?_

He began coughing a little bit, but he just assumed he was catching a bit of a cold from being outside so much. (A/N: poor Lan…NOT! No sympathy for poor author…sob)

Cough, cough, cough.

_Ugh…can't get sick. Why would I get sick now? What did I do?_

Cough, cough-cough-cough, cough. 

The coughing began to get worse with each breath. He decided to go to the medicine cabinet and take something to stop it. When Lan got up, though, he felt dizzy. The room seemed to spin around him.

…_Wha…? Maybe I've got the flu…in that case, better tell Chaud to stay home. Don't want him getting…_

He began to feel faint. Like…he didn't know what it was like. His whole brain was fuzzy.

A wisp of blue smoke blew in from the door, and Lan suddenly had a realization.

_Tha…smoke…not…norma……got…call…Chau……_

No more thoughts entered his mind as he fell unconscious, and a blue haze filled the room, and eventually the house.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Sigh. "What is it now, Father?"

"DON'T YOU DARE take that tone of voice with ME, young MAN! I AM your FATHER!"

Siiiigh. "I know that, Father. What did you call me down for?"

Chaud's father stood up from his desk and looked at Chaud. "You are to go on a trip, leaving two days from now."

(A/N: if you've ever read manga, or watched anime, you know that white backgroundy thingy that happens when the character has a shock-y face? This is the perfect time for that.) "T..two days from now…?"

Sigh. "Yes. Two days from now. I would have rather had you leave today, so you can get on with your business, but I suppose Thursday will have to do…" Blaze Sr. sat back down in his fancy comfy business chair and resumed his paperwork. "That's all. Now go."

Blink, blink. "Yes...Father." _I should go tell Lan…_

But when Chaud arrived at the Hikari house and say blue smoke erupting from the windows, only one thought filled Chaud's mind. **_Laaaaaaannnn!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman and Protoman were both in sleep mode, unaware of the current situation. Megaman's eyes flickered open, but when he looked out through the screen, all he saw was blue.

Groooann…Lan, why'd you have to throw your shirt at the PET again! 

But as the smoke started to clear, so did Megaman's vision, and he did not like what he saw.

"Lan…LAN! Get up! Lan…" His cries were futile. Lan was not awakening. Megaman quickly linked into Chaud's PET and was surprised to find Chaud right in front of the house.

"Chaud…?"

Chaud looked at his PET and saw Megaman. "Megaman…what are you doing? Where's Lan? Is he alright!"

Megaman looked worried. "No! All I could see was blue at first, but then when the smoke cleared, Lan was unconscious!" He looked back at the house. "What do you think happened?"

Chaud looked around, and saw nobody near. "We have to call an ambulance. Hurry!" Megaman wasted no time in calling for help, while Chaud debated whether to go in or not.

_If it was the smoke that made him faint, why wouldn't it do the same to me? But if it wasn't, and I don't go in there, he may never get out! Oooohhhhhh…I've got to take the risk!_

"I'm coming, Lan!" "Chaud, no!"

_Oooohhhhh…wha…happen…?_

Cough-cough-cough.

Aw…great…still…coughing… 

Lan sat up in what he next realized was a hospital bed.

"Groooaaannn…what - cough-cough-cough - happened?"

The nurse attending to the brunette peered through the door. "Ah. You're awake. Good." She then walked in to give Lan some medicine for his cough. (A/N: hey gimme summa dat cough-cough)

Lan leaned into his pillow and looked around. This was the Dentech City General Hospital, alright. But where was…

"Chaud!" came the outburst.

"Hm?" The nurse was just walking out of Lan's room. "What was that?"

"Chaud! Where is he?" Lan was now upright again, with a fierce fire in his eyes. "I need to find him!"

"Ooohhh, you mean the black-and-white haired boy? He's in the ER." Sigh. "He didn't turn out as well as you did…"

(A/N: another one of those white shock-y face-y thingys would be perfect right here.) "W…what do you-you mean, he "didn't turn out as well?" He's gonna be ok, **right**?" Lan struggled to get out of bed, but found he was semi-tangled in the sheets. "Urg…arrg…let - cough-cough - go!" The nurse gasped and went to calm the boy down! "No! You must rest! You're not in any condition to go running around!" A sweet look appeared on her face. "Your friend will be fine. He's in the hands of the best doctors in Dentech. Trust me." A twinkle in her eye.

That was all Lan needed to convince him, that and the cough syrup making him sleepy again. "Sigh…o…ok…" He lay down on the pillow and allowed the nurse to pull a light blanket over him.

"That's right…just rest. You'll both be better soon."

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

_Rock, rock._ The fetal position was oddly comforting.

_Rock, rock, rock._ Somehow…soothing.

_Rock, ro-_ Something stopped Megaman from his current habit. It was a tall, red, sword-wielding Navi.

"Protoman…? What..what are you doing here?"

Protoman sat down next to Megaman, legs crossed, and put his arm around him. _Is he…shivering?_ "Comforting you."

Megaman looked away, his face shadowed.

"I don't deserve to be comforted…"

Protoman blinked without missing a beat. "Sure you do. You deserve to be comforted most of all."

"No I don't."

Sigh. "I'm not going to argue with you, Megaman. You're starting…" Blink.

Megaman finally looked up into Protoman's visor, only to find that it was gone, and he was looking into Protoman's dark brown eyes. Blink, blink. (A/N: For the purposes of this fic, he has a retractable visor. A-and brown eyes. Squee!)

"I-I'm starting t-to what?" Megaman was stuttering because he had never really seen Protoman's eyes before.

"You're starting…you're starting to enchant me."

-SmmmmmACK!- (A/N: and that was a kissing smack, not a slapping smack.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEWARE THE FLUFF! (throws ball of fluff at readers) I had a lot of trouble with the last sentence that Protoman spoke, I first tried "entrance", then "enchant", then "mesmerize" (which was too long), so then I just went back to "enchant". It's so fluffy!

ANYwho…as I warned before, as you should have READ, this was just a filler. Repeat after me: Fill-er. You people should be happy that I updated at all!

Lan: Hey! You made me faint! In blue smoke! I hate blue!

Chaud: Yeah, and what makes you think I would risk **my** health (life --;) to save **him**?

…Methinks the lover dost protesteth too much.

Chaud: -blink blink-

Lan: -blink blink-

Megaman: -fetal position-

Protoman: Sigh. R&R, folks, since these dimwits aren't going to say it. Tell the author how you like it!

…Ehehehehehhh…and, um, er, Proto…about the whole "enchant" thing…

Protoman: -growl-

AAAH! (runs away, taking smexi Chaud with me)

Lan: Heyy!


	8. Sayurichan

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman (oh how i wish i did), Lan (i still wish i did), Chaud (now i REALLY wish i did), or any other original Megaman characters. I DO, however, own Sayuri Megami and her navi, Sapphire. Because they match Lan and Megaman, and I wanted twinsies.

A/N: Yes, I'm adding two OC's this chapter. I order you to be impressed with my speed in updating.

I wrote basically this whole chapter last night in bed, in my journal. I accidentally left my (long, brown -) hair in a clip before going to bed, and when I let it down, it just looked so cool. I was inspired. (crickets) I order you to be impressed with me being able to be inspired by hair. Not many people can do that well.

Reviews for last chapter: wow! i can't believe i already got 3 more! it's so amazing...(sob) my fans really do love me! (crickets) um...hello? meh, on with the reviews.

Rose Kitsune.EXE: (gets hit with brick) you can take Protoman. Chaud's mine. muahahahaha. ok so a) it's not a fire as you find out not this chapter but next chapter, and b) they're in the hospital, so neither can go now. at least for a while...(throws another fluff ball with Rose Kitsune's name on it -)

RandomRathFan: yes it shall. **yes it shall.** the smoke will be explained later, but you are kinda sorta right! they just want him out of the picture for a while. oh, and i am kinda getting a little sorta better! i drank some really freaking cold water and it helped my coughing. now whenever i cough i just drink really freaking cold water. go fig. and to reply to your songfic review. NO! don't hug my chaudykins, he's mine! i thought the songfic was pretty nice too. sad, tho. the song is sad. (throws giant fluff ball at you)

grandmaster p: (sweatdrop) oops...sorry...it is kinda _sorta_ hard to tell by your name...sounds kinda like what a guy would put...so sorry! anywho, thanks! i felt kinda bad that it was just a filler, and i couldn't really think of anything to make happen, but it turns out that it wasn't really a filler because it leads into the next 2 or 3 chapters! woo and stuff! (throws humongous fluff ball at you)

Oh, and by the way, Lan and Sayuri are pretty much identical twins. So are Megaman and Sapphire. This is going to get interesting...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light summer breeze blew through long brown hair as if it were marshmallows. (A/N: No, it's not Lan's hair, he's in the hospital, 'member?)

_Click, Click, Click, Click..._

The hypnotizing rhythm of a PET hitting a belt buckle (?) rang quietly down the street. (A/N: What, you thought it was heels? Get real, mate!)

A tall building soon came into view.

-Dentech City General Hospital-

_This is the place Grampa said she was at…_the brown-haired maiden thought. Her pace quickened a bit, and more and more of the building was in sight.

"Um…Sayuri-chan…" (A/N: YES I know the name is Japanese, but it's PRETTYFUL!)

The young girl stopped, picked up her light blue PET, and sighed. "Do you have to say the "chan" every time? Why can't it just be Sayuri?" The rather short looking blue navi looked at her feet. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back, and most of her outfit was composed of different shades of blue. Only her eyes were a bright, sparkling green. (A/N: You match Megaman, you baka! I want to match him! I WANT TO!)

Sayuri seemed to finally notice her netnavi's silent apology, and gave one of her own. "I'm sorry, Sapphire. It just bugs me when people always add -chan to my name." Sapphire looked back at her operator's dark brown eyes as Sayuri continued by asking, "Anyway, what were you going to say before?"

Sapphire looked a little less happy than before; she seemed to weigh her words within herself for a moment before saying, "We just got an email from the hospital…"

Sayuri's eyes got wide. _The hospital…not now!_ "What…did they say?"

Sapphire opened up the email, read it at light speed, and summed it up in two words.

"It's Mom."

------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E------

"I've had this weird feeling for a while now, Lan."

Lan was now taking full advantage of the "perks" being in a hospital could offer. He got to sit in a comfy bed all day, watch TV, eat whatever he wanted, and best of all, **no school**!

But no school meant no escape from Megaman's constant nagging.

"Aw, just forget about it, Megaman. Nothin' weird's gonna happen. Trust me."

Megaman rolled his eyes so Lan couldn't seem. _Good ol' Lan…doesn't care about anything other than himself…and netbattling._

"But…Lan…I just know something's got to happen…I can feel it!" Lan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm supposed to stay in bed until I get better, so even if something does happen, we can't do anything about it."

Sigh. Lan had a point there. Megaman was about to go link into Chaud's PET when he and Lan heard a shriek from down the hall.

"**ONE NIGHT!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whaddya mean, one night? Can't you-"

The doctor held his hand up to tell Sayuri politely to please shut the hell up.

"No, I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do. Tonight is most likely her final night."

Sayuri plopped down on a red chair with her head buried in her hands. Sapphire tried to console her. "Sayuri..."

**". . ."**

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Lan crept through the barely-open door and immediately slipped behind a rather large potted plant. He slid down the wall silently until he was sitting right behind the ceramic pot and un-seeable.

Megaman started to tell Lan off, but was shushed immediately. Now all Lan saw was Megaman's crossed arms and his blazing, angry green eyes.

(A/N: Yes, I _am_ the world's biggest fan of Megaman's eyes, thank you. They _are_ big and round and green and wonderful, ya know.)

Lan's fierce brown eyes held the gaze until he felt it was safe to look around and move from the safety of his shrubbery.

(A/N: Are you fed up with me and my eye descriptions yet? Well too bad. Someone once said the eyes are windows to the soul. They are very important, ya know. -)

Megaman sighed, rolled his eyes (again with the eye thing!) and tried not to giggle as Lan looked for the source of the scream he had heard earlier.

Lucky for him, the Dentech Hospital decorators liked plants, as there was another, taller plant to hide behind, and it was near a large group of doctors and nurses. They seemed to be debating over something.

"We can't administer more medicine...it'll only kill her faster..."

"There seems to be nothing more we can do for her but wait for tonight..."

"The girl will be so upset if we don't at least make it look like we're doing something..."

"It's hopeless...what else can we do?...They said she's only got one night left..."

Lan listened harder at the mention of the words "one night".

_What do they mean by "one night"? Surely not...it couldn't be?_

He looked at Megaman, and without a word he knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Lan stayed hidden and waited until the doctors left to ask Megaman, "What do you think all that was about?"

Megaman looked over at the door they were near and said, "I think...I have an idea."

Lan heard the sadness in that sentence and knew just what it meant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri paced the room, glancing only at the clock and the woman in the bed beside her.

Sapphire had stopped trying to talk to her, it was useless.

Finally Sayuri stopped and looked at her navi. "What should we do now? They say she won't make it through the night."

Sapphire thought for a minute, then said, "She's your mother, Sayuri. Whatever you want to do about this is perfectly fine with me."

Sayuri looked past the bed and out the window. It was raining.

"Let's go watch the rain from the balcony. I love rain."

With that, she jacked Sapphire into the hospital's home page to watch the rain from there.

"Don't go anywhere, 'kay?" A flicker of a smile crossed Sayuri's face.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Lan looked out the nearest window. It was raining. (A/N: De ja vu?) Lan loved rain.

"Megaman, why don't you jack into the hospital's homepage? If you ask some of the nursing navis, maybe they can tell you something about the patient in this room. Meanwhile, I'll go in and find stuff out myself."

Megaman agreed and jacked in, and saw a blue navi with long black hair watching the cyber rain from the balcony. The hospital's homepage was so well designed that it could perfectly mirror the weather in the real world.

As Megaman tapped this girl on the shoulder and Sayuri opened the door, Lan, Megaman, Sayuri and Sapphire all looked into the matching eyes of their opposite gender, yet completely identical twins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_1, 2, 3, _**SQUEEEE! Wasn't that extra gooey and awesome and sweet and sour and cute and cool and nice? I mean, who (other than me -) would have thought of giving Lan and Megaman perfectly identical twins? EEEEE! (cough, cough) Ugh. That again. Gots ta get me some really freaking cold water. R&R, or else Sayuri's gonna slap Lan for intruding! (think think think) Well, maybe she'll do that anyway, but STILL! Ch. 9 coming real soon, I promise! (I hope...)


	9. Twins by default

A/N: OMG! Chappie 9! I can't believe it...(sniff) I really love my people!

/Inner Me: And they love you too, Natalie./

Me: YAY! (glomps fans)

/Inner Me: Fans are very fragile, Natalie. As your inner muse, I suggest...(looks at me)/

Me: (still choking - ahem, GLOMPing, fans)

/Inner Me: And you don't listen. Must I call in your muse/

Me: (looks up with bright eyes) Which one?

/Inner Me: This story's muse. (whispers: _smexi Enzan..._)

Me: (squeals) SQUEE! Do it do it do it do it do it-

/Inner Me: Only if you stop sayi-/

Me: Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it-

/Inner Me: STOP THE MADNESS/

Me: Then bring him in.

/Inner Me: After you write the freaking chapter./

Me: Oh. That would help.

/Inner Me: Would you like me to do the disclaimer/

Me: (sigh) Please do.

/Inner Me: Ok then. Natalie does not own Megaman/Rockman by any standards. She does, regrettably, own Sayuri-chan and Sapphire. (gets bricked by Sayuri and Natalie)

Sayuri: It's just Sayuri!

Me: Whaddya mean, regrettably?

/Inner Me: _I mean just that..._/

Me: (notices how long this convo is getting) Ehehe...I think we better get on with the story now...

Sayuri and /Inner Me: Wha? What about reviews!

Me: Meh...ok, ok, fine. On with the reviews, then. _Ya little impatient..._

RandomRathFan: Ehehe..he...I'm changing the marshmallow thing. Right this minute. At first (in the darkness of night) it looked like it was good, but now I thought of a better one. ""A light summer breeze blew through long brown hair as if it were simple strands of thread, blowing carelessly in the wind." How's that for ya? Thought so.

grandmaster p: HEY! How dare you laugh at my fangirls and their "squee!"-ing! HOW DARE YOU! lol...i really have nothing more to say...oh yeah...I've started collecting the Megaman NT Warrior manga series! I'm already to Vol. 5! Isn't that exciting? (crickets) Thought so.

Rose Kitsune.EXE: No, they're not related. Actually, it will turn out to be something quite creepy. And yes, Chaud most likely will faint when he sees the two of them. But you'll find out what happens.

livi510: That's perfectly ok. I didn't update for quite a while, so you people deserve some time to review. And about the whole eye thing...where did I say that Protoman has big brown eyes? I didn't mention Protoman at all in Ch. 8! x.X where are you getting these things! lol j/k, but really.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la la la - someone speaking

_la la la _- someone thinking

"_la la la_" - someone whispering

**la la freaking la** - someone yelling

Too confusing for ya? Too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Lan and Sayuri felt like they were looking into a mirror that changed their gender. Lan saw a girl about his age, with shoulder-length auburn hair, but wearing clothing that made a little more sense. (A/N: HELLO! Has anyone noticed that Lan's shirt is long-sleeved, yet he wears shorts! COME ON!) Sayuri wore a short-sleeved white shirt with an orange sleeveless vest, and black shorts (short-shorts! XP) with a yellow stripe down the side. Her shoes were also orange, and Lan was relieved to see that they, unlike his, did not contain wheels. Instead she had a black scooter with orange flames leaning against the wall. To top off the mirrored image, a blue headband pushed her hair back, but the symbol was different, obviously. Hers and Sapphire's emblem was actually quite different from Lan's and Megaman's. Their symbol was divided in half, one side black, one side light blue, with a flame in the middle. On the black side, the half-flame was blue, and on the blue side, the fire was black. (Hope that gives you a bit of a mental image. I'll draw and scan it at my dad's house so yallz can see.)

In the cyber-world, the situation was quite the same. Megaman and Sapphire were pretty much looking into a gender changing mirror as well. Instead, Megaman saw a NetNavi about his height (which isn't that tall in the first place XD /gets bricked by Megaman/ ow...), with black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Megaman noticed that her hair had subtle turquoise streaks in it. Then he noticed Sapphire's appearance. Most of her body was navy blue, with two stripes of sky blue down her sides. Her gloves and boots were a darker shade of this blue, and her helmet was a bright cerulean. One of the main differences was a yellow chest plate that wrapped around her shoulders and back as well. Not to mention the different emblem...The last thing Megaman looked at was her eyes. He gasped. They were the same shade of lime green as his. (A/N: That _baka_! I wanted those hot smexi eyes/blush/ Well, I wanted them on Megaman...)

The group gave a collective blink, then they all started to faintly blush from seeing someone of the opposite gender staring at them like that.

Finally the girls spoke up. Sayuri introduced herself to Lan, who shook her hand with a trembling one of his own. Sapphire did the same, as did Megaman.

Feeling as awkward as he possibly could, Lan did the only thing that could make the situation even more awkward - point out the obvious reason for it.

"I...I couldn't help notice...your outfit..." He seemed to give her "elevator eyes", which made Sayuri blush even deeper.

"Y-yeah...same here." Sayuri had her hands clenched behind her back, Lan's were up behind his head.(A/N: Why do guys in anime always seem to do that!)

"...So...You have a NetNavi, right?" Lan commented, looking at Sayuri's shockingly similar PET.

"...Yeah..." She looked up at the screen on the wall and giggled. "It seems your navi and mine are already aquainted."

"Huh?" Lan looked over at the screen, to find two nearly identical navis in the hospital's homepage. (A/N: Just had to remind you where they are before I leave for the night.)

"Hey...your navi looks just like mine!" Said Lan, once again pointing out the obvious.

Sapphire giggled this time. "Seems we do look pretty much the same as eachother..."

Megaman nodded. "This is...odd." Lan wholeheartedly agreed.

Sayuri thought for a moment in the silence. _Who is this...I must find out more about him. _

"Would you...like to go out to lunch with us?" Sayuri was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at Lan. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Lan had a bit of a blush creeping up his neck as he repeated the question. "We thought you might like some company..."

Sayuri looked at Lan, then stole a glance at the screen, where Megaman and Sapphire were making animated conversation. Then she looked back at Lan.

"I'd love to."

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

Chaud Blaze lay in the hospital bed with anger in his eyes. _Why couldn't I get him out sooner? If anything happens to him...damnit, this is all my fault!_

Protoman blipped onto the screen next to Chaud's bed, looking down at the young boy. He could see many emotions from here. Hurt, sadness, anger..._What's this?_Thesword-wielding navilooked more closely and saw something he had never seen before in those sea blue eyes. _Is that...jealousy I see?_ This was just perfect. The last thing Protoman needed right now was for Master Chaud to be jealous of someone, especially with the news he had to tell him.

"Master Chaud..."

Chaud looked up at the screen and saw Protoman there. _What's he doing up there?_

"What is it, Protoman?"

Protoman looked down a little bit. "I have...good news, and bad news." _Well, it might be bad news for you..._

"Good news, please. Goodness knows I need some right now."

"Alright then. Lan Hikari is up and about, and he seems to have no complaints."

Chaud sat up in his bed so fast Protoman swore there was a rocket attached to his back.

"Are you kidding me? That's great news! I'm so happy he's OK..."

"I think you're forgetting about the bad news, Master Chaud..."

Chaud looked up from his reverie. "And that would be?"

The red navi cleared his throat uncomforably, a very un-Protoman thing to do. "Well...actually, it seems, now there's two sets of bad news. One's bad and..." Protoman thought for a minute. "...The other seems worse."

"Give me the worse news."

"We found out where the blue smoke came from."

Again, the rocket seemed to appear on Chaud's back as he sat up like a lightning bolt.

"Really? Who? Who was it? I'll crush them!" Chaud clenched his fists. _They tried to kill my Lan...they'll pay for that._

"It seems...it was a toxic smoke bomb made by a certain 'Sayuri Megami'." (A/N: I love plot twists...this will lead to the first netbattle in my story! yay! and...stuff...)

Again, Protoman thought to himself for a minute. _With the way things are working out...this may turn out to be just the bad news...what's this?_ An e-mail from Lan and Megaman popped on screen. "Master Chaud, you have mail from Lan." Protoman read it at light speed and gasped. _This is bad...really bad...we must go get Lan and Megaman!_

"What is it, Protoman? You look worried...is something wrong? Did something happen to Lan or Megaman?" Chaud got up out of bed this time. (A/N: I suppose he was just tired of shooting up all the time.) He got changed into his normal clothes and looked at Protoman, who hadn't said a word.

"...Protoman...?"

Protoman's hands were balled into fists. "We have to go find Lan and Megaman **now**."

"Why? What's going on?" _I've never heard this in Protoman's voice...it sounds like...protectiveness...like he needs to go protect Megaman..._Chaud laughed a little to himself, careful not to let Protoman hear. _Of course he needs to protect Megaman._

"Protoman, tell me what's happening."

"It's the smoke bomb girl. She and her NetNavi have met Lan and Megaman."

_No...what're they gonna do to him?_ "Are they going anywhere?"

Protoman let a small smile appear on his face. "Well, Master Chaud...it seems, with Lan being the nice guy that he is, he invited Ms. Sayuri out to lunch."

Chaud got his shoes on and transferred Protoman to the PET. _I have a feeling this is only going to get worse..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SQUEEE! Isn't that so awesome? I...I know I didn't exactly get around to explaining what the smoke was all about, and I didn't exactly makeChaud faint from seeing them yet...cuz he hasn't seen them yet! He has no idea that Sayuri is pretty much Lan's twin...hehehe...

On a happier note, like I said earlier, I'm starting to collect the Megaman manga series. I'm already up to volume 5! It's getting really good...yay!

Ok, R&R people, and -guess what- SURVEY TIME! Kuhblahm! So I want you to tell me what you want Chaud to do when he sees Sayuri:

a) slap herand later have him explain that he was jealous (my personal choice),

b) slap her and have him explain later that he was angry at her for doing the whole smoke thing, or

c) have him faint. I'm all for A, but majority rules! I just think that choice A will lead to more emotion from Chaud...which is so smexi.

Yesh it is.


	10. I wonder

Disclaimer/Evil Rabid Megaman Fangirl Clones: We accept you. We accept you. One of us./

A/N: SQUEE! I can't believe it! Chapter 10! We should have a 10th chapter anniversary party! (pulls out streamers and balloons and cake and and and)

/Inner Me: Reviews get/

Me: Reviews GET!

grandmaster p: Meh...fine. I shall forgive...this once. But should it happen again...PAIN AND MISERY GET! I'll tell the results of the poll right before I start mine chapter.

Rose Kitsune.EXE: I thought it would be pretty funny too…results GET! Lol j/k.

Bloodstained Hallelujah: I know! Won't it? I-I mean, wouldn't it? I-I mean, couldn't it? Aw, screw it.

POLL RESULTS GET!

Votes for A: 2

Votes for B: none 

Votes for C: 1

Official Outcome: A) Have Chaud slap Sayuri-chan and later have him explain that he was jealous!

JEALOUSY GET! Lol, I can't stop saying the "GET" thing. I read it in a MMBN4: Blue Moon walkthrough that someone wrote. WALKTHROUGH GET! XD

And now…….for the miraculous, amazing, wonderful Chapter 10 of Only Tears Will Tell!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/zomg/ or (wtf) – behind the scenes thoughts or talking

_lol_ – one of the main characters thinking

"bbq" – take a wild guess…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Did the gas take him down/

(No, he seems to have been saved by a young friend of his.)

/What about their mother/

(Both seem to have forgotten for the time being.)

/How did he first react to the news/

(He was upset a great deal, ma'am.)

/Good…remind him of what happened. Tell him how, if need be. Let him suffer… /

(Affirmative. I wish you a speedy recovery, Madam Megami.)

/Don't we all… /

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much for taking me out, Lan…" Sayuri said with a blush.

"Yes, it was too kind of you both." Sapphire chimed in.

"It was no trouble at all, ladies." Lan now had a smug grin on his face while Megaman sweatdropped. _Always the ladies man…_

(A/N: insert lightbulb over Sayuri's head) "I must repay you. Do you like bowling?"

Lan snapped out of his (most likely perverted) daydream to blink at Sayuri "Yeah, why?"

Sayuri grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside her scooter. "Good, 'cause we're going bowling together."(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else!)

-------L-A-T-E-R-------

_Crash…"_Woohoo! Another strike for me! WOOO!"

Sayuri pumped her fists into the air, and Lan just sat on his chair with a semi-sad look on his face. "You never told me you were so good at bowling…" _Grumble, grumble…_Sayuri saw that expression and skipped over to Lan. "I'm sorry…I can stop if you want!"

Lan looked up at the shining face above him. "Uh…no, that's ok! I can do better!" He then proceeded to roll a clear and true gutterball.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone is seriously getting fired when we get back to the main building…"

Chaud was now stomping around his hospital room in a fury. Apparently, the person who normally drove his limo decided to take a little holiday due to Master Chaud's sudden absence. Protoman knew that if he said anything, he would most likely just get stomped on as well, so he held his tongue.

"Damnit! Why didn't I see this before! I knew the person who tried to take Lan down would have come back for more!"

Protoman made a little "eep…" noise at Chaud's sudden outburst. "Er…Chaud-sama…"

Chaud now turned his rage on Protoman. "What is it?"

"I have…er, I have news for you, Chaud-sama. About Lan and Megaman…"

Now Chaud took a genuine interest. "What? What on earth is it? Tell me!"

Protoman looked over the information he had found and tried to phrase it well.

"…They're at the bowling alley."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan sighed once more and looked at the scoreboard above him just to prove that he was sucking that badly. Sayuri's row was full of: X X X X X X X X X, and Lan's row was full of: 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0.

He whined a little in his head and buried his face in his arms until Megaman started yelling at him. "We have an email from Dad…he wants us at home…"

Lan looked at his PET with a confused look on his face.

(You don't know how hard it is for me to go back to using the dub names again…)

"At home?…Ok…" He then pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to Sayuri, who was just preparing for yet another likely strike.

"Uh, Sayuri, we…" "Shhh!"

Lan stepped back and held his tongue as he watched the girl roll, again, a perfect strike, thus making her score perfect as well. "Didja learn anything just then?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I wasn't watching…Um, Sayuri, we kind of need to go…"

Sayuri now looked at them with a pout. "Aww, I was just starting to…" She gestured wildly to the ball that was popping back out at her.

Lan put his finger on her lips and hushed her, receiving a blank stare and blinking from her.

"We need to leave. I'm sorry…I'll make up for it, I promise."

He then turned and left Sayuri there, as well as his PET, with Megaman yelling at him until he walked out the door unhearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud sprinted in the general direction of the bowling alley, panting slightly; he was not used to having to run because his limo usually took him everywhere. (What a lazy bum.) The large building was just coming into sight when he saw an orange, white, and black figure walk out, then begin rolling away on blades. _Lan!_

Chaud tried to run faster but found he couldn't catch up with Lan when he clearly had the advantage of wheels. _Damn…_

Protoman took the advantage of Chaud stopping to chime in. "You might consider checking inside the building, Chaud-sama…" "That's a good idea. I'll do that." And with that, he walked toward the doors, only to be hit in the face when a rather rude young Lan-look-alike pushed through the doors, holding two blue PETs.

"Laaaaaaannnn! You…" The girl sighed loudly and pushed away down the same street Lan had left on, only on a scooter instead of skates.

"Chaud-sama…" Chaud was still seeing stars from the impact the door had made, and was only brought back to his senses when Protoman persisted. "Chaud-sama!" Chaud groaned and blinked. "Uh…wha..?"

Protoman grinned smugly and pointed to a blurry black object on the road. "Your ride's here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paaaaaapa…Where are you?" Lan skated around his house, searching for Yuuichiro. He was nowhere to be found.

A loud horn jerked his attention to the front door. Lan turned around and saw Chaud waving to his driver, presumably telling him to get the hell out and make sure he's at the office on time so he can get fired. Then Chaud turned around and saw Lan, then ran into his arms. Lan was pushed back and nearly fell into his couch, but accepted the glomp nevertheless. "Chaud…what's gotten into you!" But Chaud paid no attention and instead started kissing Lan right in front of the wide open door. Lucky for them, Sayuri had just finished following Lan home to return his PET, when he saw the duo making out on the couch. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Um…" Chaud and Lan looked up in unison and saw the Lan-twin standing there with wide eyes. Chaud got up and walked up to her, examining her, which Sayuri did in kind. They each just stood in place, until Chaud growled in a low voice, "You…" Then he raised his hand and slapped her. Lan gasped and got up, while Sayuri shrieked and recoiled. Then her face changed into that of utmost horror and shock, and she ran out screaming, donning her scooter and rolling away in frenzy. Chaud now turned his furious gaze on Lan, but that changed as soon as he saw his expression: disappointment. "I can't believe you, Chaud…" Lan pushed by Chaud as if he were a rotating door, and ran out into the woods behind his house. Chaud simply stood in a house he didn't belong in anymore, the wind blowing his hair as it had Sayuri's, and a single silver tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the terrible thing he had just done.

_And I thought I was protecting him…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aww….This seriously made me cry just writing it! Expecially the last part…bawls

Searchman-sama (my new muse): has been forced into musing slavery xD j/k Please review, so Chiming-chan doesn't have to suffer the pain of being the only one moved by her brilliant, um…brilliant…looks at cue card Could ya move a little to the right? squints …brilliant update that…waits for cue card man to switch cards should have come a lot sooner but--watches Chiming-san beat up the cue card man …; Just review.


	11. WTFz0r? A spy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Enzan-kun. Sayuri-chan and Sapphire-chan are mine.

A/N: wh00t! Guess who I drew? That's right…SAPPHIRE-CHAN! If you want to see her, since FF(dot)net is being gay and not letting me put the urls in my chappie update, then you have to PM me. but

SHE ISH TEH CUTENEZZ

Sorry about that. I just had to do it. I can't believe I drew her…next I have to draw

Sayuri-chan. OH WELL EHEHE ehehehe hehhehehhh heehhhhh…ahem! bye.

P.S: ZOMG BIG CHANGES. This is like a big huge gigantic thing that might overwhelm some people. If you are easily overwhelmed, don't read damnit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan raced around as fast as he could on his skates, scouring the surrounding area for any sign of Sayuri. _Enzan, that bitch…why did he do that to her? What the hell did she ever do to him? I'll bet they'd never even met until now!_

The young girl was to be found sitting under a willow tree near a riverbank. Sayuri was curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face. She had two identical PETs sitting in a patch of grass next to her, one that happened to be Lan's. He silently crept up to her, purposely rustling some branches along the way. Sayuri turned around with what looked like a fresh burst of fear in her eyes. Lan flopped down on the ground next to her, wrapped his arm around her, and they wept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud, however, could not sit still. He was busy pacing the living room at the Hikari residence. He had no clue where Lan was now. He had just slapped a girl that looked just like him, which created many ideas on just who the heck she was: his long lost sister? Cousin from another country? A new transfer classmate just arrived to see the sights? Hell, He even thought it could have been Lan himself dressed like a girl! _No, wait…I was busy kissing him when she came around…_Chaud decided to see how it felt and slapped himself. Hard. And it hurt. He looked back at his red PET, which was empty at the moment. Protoman was currently looking around NetCity frantically for any trace of Megaman's signal, hoping they could find the duo. _He must be just as worried as I am…_Sigh. No luck yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lan."

Said netsavior looked up and smiled. _She speaks! _"Yes, milady?"

"Did I ever tell you why I was so eager to meet you?

"No."

Sayuri straightened up and leaned against her tree, while Lan remained sprawled out on his back upon the grassy plain.

"You are the son of Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari, right?"

Lan sat up at the mention of Papa, and Megaman listened harder. "You know Papa?"

"Yes. Very well, actually. You see, Lan…me and Sapphire are just like you and Megaman…"

Lan and Megaman exchanged glances and nodded. "Go on…"

Sapphire took over from here. "I guess we should start out with the plain and simple. Megaman," she smiled a big, "or should I say, Hub…" Megaman looked surprised. _She knows my name?_ "You know how your father told you there were only 2 humans alive with HBD?" (YES I know he prolly didn't say that but OH WELL it works.) Again, Lan and Megaman nodded, absorbing every bit of information they could. "Well, I was the second one. Our father heard about the miracle your dad had done to save his son, so he…" Sapphire looked rather choked up at this point, and was unable to continue sanely, so Sayuri picked up where she left off. Inhale. "…Our father went right to the Science Labs and pleaded with Dr. Hikari to do the same for Sapphire that he had done for you, Megaman. Being the wonderfully kindhearted man he is…" Exhale. "…He agreed, and on your birthday and mine, my sister, whose real name is Kayiri, became Sapphire.exe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any luck yet, Protoman?"

Sigh. "No, Chaud-sama."

"We've been searching for an hour, and they haven't turned up."

"Maybe…"

Chaud and Protoman were still in the Hikari house.

"Maybe what, Protoman?"

Proto-kun began talking very fast. "Maybeifyougotoffyourlazyassandlookedforthemyourself…"

Chaud's eyebrows went verrrry high and he looked at Protoman in surprise, who cringed and shrank back, preparing for the wrath that was sure to hit him.

"You're right."

"…Huh?…"

Chaud now got off Lan's couch and walked out the door. "I'll go find him myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Megaman sat in their respective places in awe. _They're just like us…in more ways than one!_ Megaman spoke up first. "So, Sapphire…or should I say, Kayiri…" he said, stealing her line. They both smiled at each other. "That's how you knew about me…our papa told you?" Sayuri nodded. (BOY they nod a lot.) "Yup. Our mother told us about Dr. Hikari and his son, the famous netsavior." Lan blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, but sobered when he noticed the sisters both had rather sad looks on their faces.

"…What's wrong?"

"…..I was just remembering…our mother told us about you…on her deathbed."

Lan now looked shocked. "Oh my gosh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset your or anything…"

Sayuri perked up again. "It's ok, she's still alive. She's at the hospital, actually."

Sapphire now face palmed and opened Sayuri's mailbox. "I'm sooo sorry, sis, I forgot…the hospital wrote. They said Mom's doing better!"

"Really! We have to go see her! Come on, Lan! This is a time for celebrating! Mama's been sick for months! It's great to find out she's finally making a recovery!" She stood up and pulled Lan up with her. Then she seemed to remember something. "Can I talk with Sis for a sec? You'll stay here, right?" She then grabbed her scooter and rolled off to the sidewalk, leaving Lan standing by the river looking a bit stunned, a bit sad, and a bit lovestruck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud's lazy ass had hardly left the front door when he saw that strange girl rolling out of the forest on a scooter that suspiciously matched Lan's shoes. He could barely hear her whispering into her PET.

"…Yes, Mama. It's going great. Yes."

"…Did you remind him about--"

"Yes, Mama! No need to worry…I left him in there to feel sorry for himself."

"Is he crying yet?…I need to hear him cry or it won't be worthwhile."

The girl peeked back into the forest, then continued her hushed conversation. "No, not yet. Does he need further--"

"Well of course he does! I told you…let me hear him cry. I need to hear a Hikari cry before I can be properly 'laid to rest'. After what they've done…they need to suffer."

"Ok, Mama…I'll do it. Yes…" She looked into the forest one more time before saying, "Love you, Mama…"

"Me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri marched into the forest again, taking her PET with her. "I'm ready when you are, Lan…After we go visit Mama, we can go see your Mama and Papa! I'm sure they'd love to see me again!"

Lan was standing right at the edge of the river, completely silent. When he heard Sayuri's words, he took a deep breath and let it out. Soon little drops of water started dripping into the unmoving surface.

Sayuri walked over to Lan and put her arm around his shoulders, like he had done to her. "What's wrong, Lan? Did I say something?"

Lan stood there for a moment, then said in a very choked up voice, "You're not going to be seeing my mama. She's…" He began to cry harder, and sank to the ground on his knees. Sayuri kneeled with him, setting the PET face up on the ground next to them. "Lan…do you mean to say that Mrs. Hikari's…" Lan nodded wordlessly and continued to cry. Sayuri gasped and whispered, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" A single tear fell down her cheek. To a spying Enzan from behind a nearby tree, it looked pretty forced. Lan shook his head 'no' and wiped his eyes. "No…there's no way you could have." He stood up and wiped his face again, then looked up at Sayuri with forced cheerfulness. "It's fine. Let's go visit your mama. Like you said, this is a time to celebrate!" He then rolled off toward the street, leaving Sayuri to hear whispered praise from the mysterious caller inside her PET, and also leaving Chaud to fume silently behind his pine tree. (The scene fades out to a shot of Chaud getting hit in the head with a pinecone and falling on the ground. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZOMG! PLOT TWIST! This was another shower pouf forced story. Deal with it. Do you like how I made Sayuri and Sapphire/Kayiri in the same boat as Lan and Megaman/Hub? IT ISH TEH AWESOMENEZZ

XD

PM me and I'll send you my next drawing, which will be either Sayuri, Kayiri (how she would look as a person now) or…something like that. It might take a while tho. DEAL WITH IT

XD REVIEW!


	12. Oh, hello, you!

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother putting this thing here. I mean, if you got to this chapter, you obviously saw chapter 1, which says the same thing as what I'm supposed to put here. But just to go along with it, I. NO. OWN. Not Megaman. I own Sapphire and Sayuri/Kayiri, but NOT Megaman. Can't own him, ya see. He's already owned. By someone who isn't me.

A/N: I just realized how much I adore torturing the characters of my stories. I mean, just last chapter, I made Lan break down in uncontrollable tears. Por qoi! (For what) Ahem. Anyhow, yeah, I love torturing the characters. No idea why. I love making them cry. If they don't cry…it just feels empty and unsatisfying. I dunno why, but I do. Which means that there will most likely be more crying this or next chapter...Wh00t. T-T

New songfic coming soon! Joy!

P.S. Iluff the scene I created at the end last time, with Chaud getting hit with the pinecone…xD

Searchman-sama: is on the back of manga vol. 8 in CHIBI VERSION! Squeee

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan rolled out onto the paved path leading from the foresty area back into suburban Dentech. His PET swinging in his hand, he pushed himself harder and faster until he was far out of the darkness and out of earshot.

"Lan…are you okay?"

No answer.

"…Lan?…"

Still no answer.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, that's okay. But just know that it's not me that wants to know, it's Sapphire asking. Sayuri wants to make sure."

The screech of wheels stopping on pavement could be heard, and the burning rubber smell that accompanies it followed.

"Tell her I'm fine. Does she want me to wait for her here?"

Megaman turned around and talked to Sapphire for a minute, then said "Yeah, she wants you to wait."

Lan turned back toward the forest and could see Sayuri pushing her black scooter toward him as fast as she could.

"I should have waited for her in the first place…" Lan grumbled to himself, but he waved to her anyway, as she waved back. Behind her, invisible to everyone but him, Lan could see Chaud walking slowly in the opposite direction.

_Chaud! I have to get back to him! He…wait…what am I saying? He should be apologizing! To me**and** Sayuri!_Lan shook the thoughts out of his head and ignored the skunk-haired youth. (I'm stealing that phrase…maybe I should copyright it. ©)

Soon Sayuri's figure got closer and closer, faster and faster, until Lan was surprised to see her right in front of him. Below them was a steep hill that the street went down.

"Wanna race me down?"

Lan looked back at Sayuri. "Huh? I-I-I don't k-know…"

The brown-eyed girl winked at him and said, "Well, it's the only way down, and you're brave, aren't you?" She then proceeded to cling to his shirt like a rabid fangirl. "I don't want to go down there aloooooone…" She whined.

Lan tried to back off, but was unsuccessful. All he really did was get pushed closer to the part of the hill where it started to get the steepest, which just turned him into a big-eyed ball of fear. "Ummm…Sayuri, I-"

But he never got the chance to finish his sentence. If anyone were to read his thoughts half a moment before she pushed him down, he would have been thinking _I need to stop wearing skates permanently_, and then he would have been thinking _oh CRAP._

"Sorry, Lan!" Sayuri yelled down to said netsavior.

As he fell, Lan screamed and flailed his arms around, trying to stop himself futilely. Chaud heard the yell and turned around, only to see Sayuri doubled over in laughter. He was about to run over there and give her a push down when Protoman stopped him. "We can't do anything about it now, Chaud-sama. Don't you think following them is enough?"

"…No…" Chaud mumbled, looking at Protoman peculiarly. "I thought you'd be willing to do anything to make sure Megaman's safe. What's with you being so lax now?"

Protoman looked away for a moment in embarrassment, but soon returned Chaud's gaze. "I was just thinking…it seems like a big invasion of Lan's privacy to be doing this, not to mention risking his trust of you. Plus, we're pretty much completely undermining his ability to think and act for himself; you know what he's going to say when he finds out? That's right, he's going to yell at you for not trusting him, he's going to tell you to stop mothering him, and he still hasn't forgiven you for what you did about the girl."

"'The girl' has a name, you know."

Protoman jumped about 3 feet in the air inside his PET, and turned around to find Sapphire sitting cross-legged and calmly in front of him.

"Hello there, ace-battler Protoman."

Protoman sweatdropped and blinked behind his visor, while Enzan groaned and said, "Let me guess…" Then he turned himself around and found Sayuri 3 inches from his face. Sayuri had a furious fire in her eyes, countered only by the (obviously forced and hard to control) friendliness in the rest of her expression.

"HI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I'm still not done! I have MOOOOORE! That's right, folks, I'm going to be double updating this time around, just to make up for the times that I've been flaking out on you. In fact, I'm so inspired I might just triple update. YUS.

….REVIEWS GET! And I only got 1 PM about Sapphire's picture. I'm sure more of you want to see her? Ah, that's okay. You can all just pretty much look at a picture of Megaman, give it longer hair and boobs, and POOF! Sapphire.

- kthxbai.


	13. He called me Blaze

Disclaimer: (drools over Searchman chibi on back of vol. 8) Oooooooooh…(blinks) Oh, I'm supposed to do the disclaimer? O-okay…(holds up manga and points to chibi Searchman-sama)

…I DON'T OWN HIM! T-T

A/N: Ow. My hands hurt from banging on the computer table during a really good song was playing. OWWWIE. You should really listen to E.S. Posthumus. Their songs are just instruments and a chorus in the background, no singing or nuthin, and they make some frickin good songs. With drums. (bangs on table to rhythm of drums)

T-T ow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm…Hi. And you would be…"

Chaud was currently on the ground, staring up at a looming, dark presence that was Sayuri.

"You're saying I don't look familiar? Hm. For a prodigy, you have bad manners and a bad memory."

"Selective memory, Sayuri." Sapphire chimed in.

Protoman shot a look in Sapphire's direction, who didn't flinch a bit. (Heh, I almost said 'flinch an inch'. Heh.) Meanwhile, Sayuri still berated Chaud.

"For one thing, I had never met you in person before 2 hours ago. Second, I used to look up to you, but from the way things are panning out, it looks like you're looking up to me." She smiled a bit and continued. "Third, I don't care what kind of relationship you have with Lan. I don't want him, I don't need him, and truthfully, I don't like him very much."

Chaud glared angrily at Sayuri. "Then what are you hanging out with him for? You obviously don't like him like that, and he might start to get the wrong idea. What are you trying to achieve?"

Sayuri glanced down at her own PET, which now housed Sapphire. "Go on, Sai. Tell him. See what he thinks. See what he **does**." This was said with a smirk that didn't look right.

Sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. My mom-"

"Oh no. Don't even go on blaming this on your mother. Moms don't make people do things like…like…like **this**!" Protoman yelled from Chaud's PET. "At least not normal moms!"

"Will you shut up already and lether go on?" Sapphire yelled.Protoman shrank back and clearly nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sayuri seemed satisfied. "Good. Now, as I was saying, my mom has a grudge against the Hikari family; namely, Hikari-hakase, Lan's father. She believes that what she did to save his son, Hub, was totally immoral and would have been illegal if she was mayor. My mother, Sayuri Megami, Sr…"

Chaud mentally slapped himself. _I should have thought of the possibility that someone else shared her name!_

"…She ran for mayor the year Hub Hikari was turned into Megaman. She told me that if I ever meet the Hikari boy, to do whatever I can to make sure his life is as miserable as possible."

Chaud made another mental note to slap Sayuri again.

"My mother never had the chance to do what Yuuichiro did. I, too, had a twin, and if Mother had been allowed to save her, like Hub was saved, then she would have been turned into Sapphire. Instead…" _Inhale, exhale. You can do this, Sai._ _For Mama._"…My real twin sister, who really was named Kayiri, died on our first birthday. My mother was heartbroken. She was determined to show that if her own daughter couldn't be saved, no one else could." She finished quite dramatically.

"Ah…" was all Chaud could get out. This story was completely different from the one she had told Lan. _How do I know that she's telling the truth now? It doesn't make any logical sense…if she's set out to destroy Lan, why is she telling me, the person closest to him? _Then realization hit him. (RealiZATION, people. Not a brick. That's what people throw at me.) _She's daring me to tell him...daring me to make him believe me…she's toying with me!_

Sayuri giggled a little bit, then looked over at the hill she had pushed Lan down, which he was scaling once more. "I'm...gonna...get...you...forthat...Sai..." He gasped in between lunges, smiling the entire way.

Chaud got up and slid down the hill in order to help him up, but Lan pulled away. "Nuh-uh. Get away from me, _Blaze_!" he growled, making sure to put special emphasis on his use of Chaud's last name.

Chaud was dumbstruck. _He called me Blaze...he hasn't said my last name like that in years..._ He just sat there with his hand on his forehead, pushing his hair back in exasperation and looking around wildly for something to focus on. (You know you want to imagine that. -)_He won't even let me try to help him...he'll hurt himself to prove a point..._Chaud began to slowly walk away, swaying as if he had just been hit by a speeding car, toward the hospital...or at least, that's where the others saw him going. Chaud just wanted to get away from it all, not caring where he went. And definitely not caring that he had left his PET on top of the hill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I'm still not done! I have MOOOOORE! More more more more MORE! Here's the second update in my big huge updating streak. I've been inspired, yes I have.

**… … … … … **

- kthxbai. (Maybe I should change my pen name to that, since I say it so much online. You guys might not see it that often yet, but you will. Youuuu willlll...muahahahaha.)


	14. SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: (drools over Searchman chibi on back of vol. 8) Oooooooooh…(blinks) Oh, I'm supposed to do the disclaimer? O-okay…(holds up manga and points to chibi Searchman-sama)

…I DON'T OWN HIM! T-T

A/N: OMG OMG OMG

Searchman-sama: Let me guess...

OMG OMG OMG!

Searchman: You ate your bunny.

BUNNEH!

Searchman: She's hyper. Anyway, read the story. Just so you know, you're all going to really start hating Sai ina little bit. I mean, if you hated her before, she's a royal bitch now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he ready, Sai?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

Lan stumbled toward Sayuri, albeit weakly; pushing yourself up a steep hill on skates was one thing he never wanted to do again.

Sayuri pulled off her backpack, the one that matched Lan's perfectly, and started rummaging through it, pulling out random pieces of equipment that looked very, but slightly, familiar. She snapped some of the pieces together, and when she pulled out a scope, it hit Lan what she was doing.

"Wh…why…are you…putting a…a gun together..?"

Sayuri looked up briefly, then went back to her gun. Once it was put together, she stood up from her kneeling position and swung the gun around experimentally in a circle. "Good, good…" she whispered. Then she practiced taking aim through the scope, and to Lan's horror, pointed it at Chaud.

"Taking aim…" Sayuri said breathily. "…and…" She jerked the gun up quickly. "Boom."

"What are you going to do, Sai? You're not gonna--"

"Oh, but I am. Don't worry, it won't kill him, just…" she frowned, "…tranquilize him."

"But…why? I thought--"

"Obviously you thought wrong. You haven't forgotten the Blaze kid for what he did, right? Well, neither have I. He deserves what he's about to get." Sayuri snapped. She then pointed the sleep gun back at Chaud, this time placing her eye directly against the scope to get a better aim.

Lan saw what she was doing, and that Chaud was too far away to call out to. "Sayuri, you can't do this! He doesn't deserve it! He was confused, he didn't know, he--"

"Will you just…shut up! You're breaking my concentration! If I hit him in the neck, he'll die for sure. I'm aiming for his arm. You want me to kill him? Keep talking, and I'll miss. Be quiet, and it'll hit where we both want it to." Sayuri growled, slowly moving the tranquilizer over to keep in line with Chaud. She stopped when she noticed Sapphire pop up in her own PET.

"Mama wants a show this time."

Sayuri dropped the gun beside her bag and picked up the PET instead. "She does, eh? Well, we'll give her one." She set the device down again and returned to her bag, pulling out an identical bullet, but purple this time. She took out the first, white one, and replaced it with the new one, cocked the gun and aimed once more.

Lan was confused. "Your mom…isn't she in the hospital?"

Sayuri didn't budge from her aiming position. "Yup."

"And what did she mean by a show?"

"Let's just say that this new bullet is poison filled. Not only will he die eventually from it, but you'll get to watch him be tortured."

_Poison bullet!_ "Sai…you gotta stop this! Stop it now, before anything happens to Chaud!"

Sayuri sighed and set the gun down one last time. "You're mad at him. Why do you care what happens to him? Besides. If he had told you what I told him, like I was trying to make him, you would be gone by now and this…this wouldn't be so hard for me." She picked up the gun and aimed it again. This time Lan fell silent, only staring blankly into his PET, silently asking Megaman for help.

Sayuri's hand tightened on the trigger, ready to fire, when Lan noticed Chaud had stopped. _This is my chance…_ he thought, getting up on his feet. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Watch out, Chaud!"

Chaud didn't seem to notice the warning. He was on his knees, and his body was trembling from what Lan could see.

"Bingo." Sayuri said with a smirk. Then she fired.

The thin, glass bullet whizzed through the air, heading straight for Chaud. Tears had already pooled in Lan's eyes as he realized that Chaud was too weak to dodge it now, and he too fell to the ground.

Chaud shook his head a little. _That voice…Lan…is that…_ was his final thought, as Chaud collapsed, unconscious, right to the ground. The bullet landed not even a centimeter from his arm, but not before going straight through it. Sayuri was right; it hadn't missed.

"Chaud!" Lan cried, pushing himself as hard as he could down the hill one last time, stopping right before Chaud. He crouched on the ground next to him, and put his hand on his face. It was still warm.

_He's still…_

"…Lan?" Chaud moaned. Lan gasped and took his hand away, and stared at Chaud.

"He's got 3 hours, if he's lucky enough to have slow blood flow. If he's not, he's got 2. You want to save him? Get him to the hospital." Sayuri had crept up to the pair of boys soundlessly, carrying all three PETs, and handed the two that weren't hers to Lan.

Lan didn't need any more prompting, as he lifted Chaud up onto his shoulders and skated away furiously, looking back only to shoot Sayuri a look of hatred and sadness for what she had done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

You see? This is proof of how much I love torturing the subjects of my stories. I've very nearly killed Chaud, was about to make Lan break down in tears again but decided not to because I couldn't handle it, and soon (spoiler spoiler spoiler)! OMG! Isn't that so (is bricked) ?

-kthxbai.


	15. Announcementz0r

Disclaimer: (holds up drawings of Megaman, Lan, Protoman, Chaud, etc.) I don't own them. (holds up drawings of Sayuri and Sapphire) I own them.

A/N: Didn't I have an announcement for you guys? Yeah! (ahems) ATTENTION!  
All stories written by Chiming-chan, including Only Tears Will Tell, are going on a temporary extended hiatus after this update. Ya know why? Cuz I'm starting a big project on here! Actually, two, and one's much bigger than the other. The smaller one will be entitled 'Battle of the Bands', and it will be about two bands (naturally) entering a Battle of the Bands competition. Since I'm lazy and not very creative, I'm going to skip right to the part where it's just those two bands duking it out.  
AND NOW! The moment you've all been waiting for…my ultra-super-mega-uber-duper-powahfull-NEW PROJECT!  
Amerouppan Idol! -crowd goes wild-  
That's right, Amerouppan Idol. Just like the American hit series, but with all your favorite Rockman stars!

T-T ow. -has a headache- I gotta go eat. Update…NOW!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback…-

"_Sai…wh-what are you…"_

"_Shut your mouth. Want him dead? Keep talking."_

_-flash of light-_

_Click. Boom. The image of a purple glass bullet close up as it whizzes through the air is seen in Lan's mind's eye._

"_No! Chaud!" He falls to his knees as he realizes that Chaud's trembling body won't get out of the way in time. Tears begin to form._

_-flash of light-_

_Chaud's breath comes fast and hard while Lan skates as fast as he can toward Dentech Hospital._

-End flashback…-

Lan watched Chaud's chest rise and fall slowly as he lay on the bed, all sorts of machines and monitors attached to his body. Tears slowly trickled down his face. _Sai…how could you…_

Chaud's breath began to come in shuddering gasps. Lan jumped. The poison was beginning to work its way further around Chaud's body. _I'll kill you if I must, Sayuri Megami._

He must have growled it out loud, because Lan became aware of a warm, strong hand gripping his own. He looked down and saw Chaud staring weakly up toward him. He gasped. "Ch…Chaud?"

Chaud snickered softly. "Do I…really scare you…that much, Lan?" His breathing became a tad steadier, although he was no better off for it. "Listen…don't…go off…killing…anyone while…I'm around…got it?"

More silver drops of water pooled in Lan's eyes. "But-but…what she did…" He bent his head down, shielding his eyes. "I can never forgive her for it…" He growled. "She's harmed you in one of the worst ways possible. Even if she had slapped you across the face, I would still hunt her down again."

Chaud's eyes widened in shock and guilt. _Doesn't he remember? I did that very thing to the girl. _Then his heart nearly stopped with a rush of ill feelings. _Maybe that's why…_

Lan must have felt Chaud tense up, because now he held tightly onto his hands. "Chaud…" He held his gaze into Chaud's eyes as he tried to say something, which he eventually succeeded in doing.

"Just…remember….."

"_She's mine."_

Lan was a bit surprised by this, but returned to normal, smiled, and nodded. "Gotcha."

Chaud seemed satisfied, and he lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. His grip on Lan's hands weakened, and Lan squeezed tighter. Suddenly, Chaud's chest tightened up, and his eyes shot open as he fell into a fit of coughing. Lan embraced the boy and tried to help him relax. When Chaud spoke again, it was in but a raspy whisper.

"Lan…go to…room…113…that's…where her…mom is…Take her down…and I'll be…happy…" He groaned and closed his eyes again, evidently more tense. The poison was taking its toll fast. Lan took Chaud's hint, let go of his hands (albeit reluctantly) and began to step out of the room. Before he walked out, he glanced back at Chaud, whose breath was shuddering again. He had to hurry.

_Don't go killing anyone, you say? Then don't effing die._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank god for Mom's back door…_thought Sayuri as she pushed as hard and as fast as she could on her scooter. Reaching said door, she pulled it open and found herself at the end of a corridor. She counted the numbers. 117…116…115…114…Ah, there she was. 113. Sai pushed the door open and saw that her mother's bed was empty. All that was left of her was a card on the bedside table that read

Ms. Sakura megami  
Age of 47  
Passed on May 16, 2006 of Unknown Causes  
We shall mourn her loss

All throughout the hospital, the mourning cry of a young, now orphaned girl rang out in sadness, stopping the hearts of all who heard it. Including Chaud's. (For the record, now he's got 2 hours.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

O.M.G. I can't even believe I'm putting this on hiatus now. Ah, well. REVIEWS GET!

-kthxbai.


End file.
